We Are All Innocent
by ever.so.secret
Summary: Innocence is impossible to regrow... What about the mask of innocence? Contains G/H, R/Hr, dark subject matter and excessive heroism. Read and Review.
1. Sparrows & Songs

So I began this after I read Half Blood Prince, and the movie made me want to get back into it.

So, that means Deathly Hallows never happened. It's not like I have anything against the book or anything, it's just.. this story wouldn't make a bit of sense if I included it. So remember. It's the year after 6th year. The Trio should be in 7th year, but they opted out.

This fic is kinda complicated, so you have to pay attention. It's a little on the dark side, but that's okay. There is romance in ths fic so no need to turn back. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't. I want to know your opinions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the characters and settings associated with it... But don't I wish I did... Enjoy!

* * *

_A hundred bodies fill this room._

_& all their faces overdone..._

_Pain is foreign?_

_Foreign to us?_

He was only there because McGonagall asked him. She wanted him to come back one last time, just to say goodbye. Goodbye...to Hogwarts. At least, that's what she had said.

Harry Potter looked around him, at the walls that had once protected him. He looked towards the stairs and could almost see his past eleven-year-old self racing to make it on time to potions. Harry could even faintly hear the booming dominant voice of his deceased Head Master explaining the rules of Hogwarts.

Chills began to run down Harry's spine as emotion took over his senses. Harry's best friend Ronald Weasley was too caught up in his own reminiscing to notice any change in Harry's stature. However, his other more receptive friend Hermione Granger did.

"It will all be alright Harry... We're here with you...For you." Harry nodded to acknowledge her kind words. "You are not alone, remember that." Hermione was always the most optimistic out of the three. Her positive attitude was usually valuable in times of strife, but right now, her encouraging words hardly even seemed to give hope to Hermione herself. She look as if she was trying to be hopeful, yet still very uncertain, very doubtful.

How would everything be alright? Dumbledore was gone. Yet still, Harry noticed for the first time that students were still currently at Hogwarts. Not as many as there had been in past years of course, but still a respectable amount. They were there, even though it wasn't safe. As that thought passed Harry's mind, one student walked by that caught his eye.

A girl, probably a fourth year walked by, her attention fixed on something in front of her. Like she was concentrating on moving her feet. Like a baby learning to walk. Suddenly, she noticed the Golden Trio as the other children had been stopping and pointing.

This girl had long jet-black hair and matching eyes. The were piercing a hole right into Harry, yet he couldn't look away. Her eyes seemed to have been seducing him, like big black holes. Harry felt like he recognized her from somewhere. But where?

She brought her hand up to brush her hair back off of her face and Harry noticed her shining long blood-red nails. She was smiling seductively, drawing Harry into her. Ron must have been looking at her also because suddenly, he spoke, breaking Harry out of his temporary trance.

"You think shes's a Veela?" Harry snuck a glance at Ron and unexpectedly saw that he was looking at the girl with interest and longing. Ron seemed transfixed, like he was distant or under a spell.

"Nah. Aren't they all light and flutterey?" Harry had been thinking the same thing, but he knew she had this sort of air to her not known in a Veela. Something darker.

"Just because you find her attractive, does not mean she's a Veela. You don't need to use that as an excuse ever time you see a pretty girl." Hermione spoke quietly, glowing red. She wasn't angry, but Harry could see she was upset. "It's not like I don't notice you drooling," She mumbled.

"Hermione..." Ron, who immediately broke out of the trance by Hermione's voice, sported glowing red ears. Obviously he had no idea what he did to make Hermione mad. Harry wanted to disapparate away so he wouldn't have to see them fight. He was having a hard enough time already...

Hermione decided to change the subject to rid the tension. "So many students here, with no Dumbledore. There is not enough protection for all of them at the same time."

Ron, happy in the subject change, started a polite conversation with Hermione, like he was talking to a stranger on the bus. "Yea. My dad said that, but ..."

Harry slowed his walking and fell behind Ron and Hermione. He didn't want to be in the midst of their tangled feelings. This was a typical day with the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Awkward silences, jealousy, tension: Harry had to admit he was sick of it. Ron and Hermione had been dancing around each other for the past 6 years. They would not admit feelings for one another, yet they never let the other out of their sight. Harry certainly did not understand Ron and Hermione's behavior. They were so close, best friends. Why couldn't they tell that they liked one another? Harry observed their behavior from behind. When they walked, occasionally they would brush hands. Each time it happened, both would blush ferociously and retract their hand back as if it touched a burning cauldron.

Harry sighed deeply. Not even close. They knew everything about each other. Recognized each other's habits, likes and dislikes. It was so obvious to Harry...why not to each other? Harry supposed that was how they liked it. Flirting and such, still being best friends, but never getting too close.

To be honest, Harry was quite comfortable with the way it was between them too. Never too close. They weren't a couple, so they never left Harry out. Besides, there were more important things going on in the world than their relationship.

He supposed it was a bit selfish to feel the way he did. Harry had been able to have a love with Ginny, why could they not have one with each other?

While Harry took a break from sadness and tried to analyze his friends behavior, Professor McGonagall came towards them to greet the three and lead them to her newly appointed Headmistress Office. He had not noticed that the mysterious girl had disappeared, her attention brought back to her unknown destination.

Harry walked through the hallways in a blur. It was all so overwhelming. His school, so cold and uninviting. He did not even acknowledge the small years staring at him with fearful questioning looks in their eyes. Nor did he notice Ron gently take initiative and grap hold of Hermione's trembling hand when they entered the detached office. Harry's heart gave an aching wrench as he looked around.

As they all sat down in front of the desk with The Sorting hat placed on top, the first thing Harry thought of was how he did not want to be there. He would much rather be at the Burrow with Ginny, not at Professor Dumbledore's office. He missed him so, and didn't want to be anywhere that reminded him of his great leader.

"Well, I know this is a very difficult time for all three of you. I wouldn't have called you down here if I found it to be of unimportance." McGonagall sighed, as if bracing herself and continued. "Anyway, as you know, the term is here and the children were to be sorted into the houses." As she said that Hermione made a sound that sounded sort of like a huff. McGonagall was unusually kind towards this disrespectful interruption, "Ms. Granger, we had a discussion on this before. The children are safer here in the confinements of this school. And as you could relate Ms. Granger, " She then turned to Harry and Ron, for they had not heard the reasoning before. "especially the muggle-borns. They are not protected by magic unless they are here."

Hermione backed down a bit and let her continue. "Anyway, the Sorting Hat refuses to sort the children into their houses, it simply sings the same thing over and over again."

Harry finally looked up from his past preoccupation with his hands and spoke for the first time since entering the office,

"and what does it say, Professor?" McGonagall glanced at the hat uncertainly and told it to sing its song. The old dusty hat opened its flap and sang.

_Grand I was when all was safe._

_Hogwarts shrewdly guarded._

_Now posthumous we stand, mournfully solemn _

_and of course broken hearted._

_Fierce warnings I gave of deadly foes,_

_advice of uniting I spewed!_

_Ignored none the less, alone we are now,_

_having just bid our leaded adieu._

_At last is this hat's final song,_

_regretful and yes, upsetting. _

_But there is nothing left that I can do,_

_The time is here now I've been dreading..._

_I leave this world unscathed and unharmed_

_Refuge was this noble school._

_I was bestowed and now I'm suppressed._

_No longer a forewarning tool._

_I feel a great failure for you are in danger_

_Helpless, though mildly at fault._

_If I had tried harder, made a different approach,_

_perhaps in this trouble you wouldn't be caught._

_Good luck, my friends and do keep your faith._

_Though chimerical is a great win._

_Together we're not, but together we'll fall_

_Now that there is evil within._

Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat in silence for what felt like hours. The hat who had just finished its song shrunk down and slumped. The morose feeling was starting to spread around the already dreadful room.

Suddenly, the slumped hat burst into flames startling everyone in the room. The deep red flames grew instantly high above the desk, yet nothing else caught on fire. As Ron, Hermione, and McGonagall grabbed for their wands to put out the flame, Harry hesitated as he saw something the others did not. A glowing piece of paper stuck out of the burning hat's mouth.

"Wait! Stop, there's something there."

_The facade of innocence is one most dangerous._

_Even the most saccharine sparrow _

_can shield it's internal demon with a sweet song. _

_You see what you want to see,_

_When danger seems just unbearable._

* * *

"Yes, but what does it all mean?" Hermione sighed deeply and brought her hands up to message her temples. The group had all been half- heartedly discussing The Hat's final song, all except Harry. He sat there quietly analyzing everything in his head. Trying to find a missing piece of the invisible puzzle.

"'_Now that there is evil within...saccharine sparrow...'" _Hermione mumbled those words under her breathe as she stopped messaging her temples and began pacing Dumbledore's office. " _Evil within _...a Traitor. But who?"

Ron decided to speak up from his previous state of staring intensively out the window "Do you think it's trying to warn us...of a traitor... in the Order?" He said it quietly, almost as if he was afraid the whole Order of the Phoenix would burst in and accuse him of mistrust.

"Maybe.." Hermione looked on the verge if tears, which Harry could completely understand. It was scary to think that the people you hold closest to you could turn.

"But who? Traitors among the Order of the Phoenix? They know secret plans and locations! First Snape, now this?" Harry could see Hermione was starting to panic. He would have gotten up to comfort her, but realization of such a huge blow was still settling on him.

Harry closed his eyes just to block out everything around him. Good thing Ron got up to wrap his arms around Hermione or she would have continued to ramble thinking aloud. All Harry needed at the moment was quiet so that he could pretend everything was alright... if only for a few moments...

* * *

Ya like?? Well, you have to keep going. It's only beginning.

Next, we see what Voldemort is up to. Reviewwwww!


	2. Returned Abashment

I don't own Harry Potter! Maybe Fred Weasley...just not Harry. I'm joking. I'm joking!

* * *

_& slowly he saw her nighmares_

_were his most desired dreams..._

_**Monster.**_

_"...and to conclude this summit, I advise each of you to remember your place. I am the Dark Lord. You are my servants."_

Everyone gathered around the heavily furnished and over priced table nodded their head. Some did so solemnly... ashamed. Others did so in a righteous manner. They were proud...proud to be one of _his _followers... Bellatrix gazed after Him with lust in her eyes. Her desire obvious in every heavy breath she took.

With that said, The Dark Lord turned and vanished into his haunt**... most likely to continue his planning against that evil Potter kid. What was his problem? Going after some kid only a few years older than myself. Something's wrong with that man...is he even a man? Human?**

"_Draco, who is this you have here_?" His red eyes swung over to where Draco was standing.

"ummm.. My Lord this is...this is Rosalie...Bryce. She has been here, been here in The Manor...staying..." Draco's voice died out and he paled significantly. If Rosalie hadn't been petrified herself, she would have slapped him for his cowardice.

"_Here...in this Manor. During.. my meetings_?" He said this slyly, almost seductively. Almost. If snakes could smirk, that's what he would be doing. "_Now Draco, we know better than this_..." He then eyed Rosalie. The small girl standing next to, almost behind, Draco. Searing her skin, observing her every body cell.

She had long dark hair, parted to one side. If she had been in the sun, she would be tan, almost dark. Exotic. But since Rosalie had been staying in the Manor for so long, her skin paled and she looked sickly. Not to mention the fact she was staring the quintessence of evil in the face.

He had always known she was in the Manor. He was Lord Voldemort after all. He could sense an outside intruder, he just never considered her a real threat. The only reason he was calling her out now was because he wanted a little fun...

"Where do you come from, love." All of his death eaters shifted uneasily in their seats at this point. The Dark Lord never used words like _love_.

Ever.

Bellatrix did not seem uneasy, however she tensed up with wide eyes. She seemed to be in a state of shock. Silently she wondered what he possibly could be doing.

Voldemort took notice of his followers change in stature, but did not acknowledge it. He knew what he was doing. It was about time the Dark Lord had his fun.

Rosalie had not answered him yet, so He just went on. "Did you go to Hogwarts, my sweet? Truly is a great school. I had the best times of my life there..." His eyes still burned into her. She had to answer.

After blinking a couple times to steady her nerves, Rosalie said slowly with a steady voice, "I did. Before. I was...removed." Rosalie glanced up at Draco who, in his growing cowardice, decided to become fixated on the floor tiles. She had no idea what was making her so brave, she just figured she had to answer his questions, or else she'd be killed.

Seeing that he was The Dark Lord, Rosalie thought it was safe to reveal the next slight bit of information. Maybe she could even bore him into leaving her be. "I was in Slytherin. Before I was removed...4th year."

"MMMM." He nodded his head and walked slowly over to Rosalie. Apparently, boring the Dark Lord was out of the question.

* * *

"Very good, very good, Bella. _One_ of my most faithful servants." Bellatrix, who had been swelling with pride before sunk at that last word. _One_. She wanted to be _The_ most faithful. To take out her bubbling anger she glared pointedly and maliciously at Rosalie Bryce.

Before, Rosalie would have recoiled from this look. That was ages ago.

Now, Rosalie looked back at Bellatrix and stared her strait in the face. She had no emotion. No returned anger or even fear. She looked at Bellatrix with a look that almost said "I . Don't. Care."

Bellatrix however took this look to mean pity. She wanted to spit at the stupid _little _girl that was stealing her Lord's affections. She deserved them... Bellatrix had always been most faithful.

"_No... __**One **__of the most faithful." _

When she focused her eyes back on Rosalie, she could almost see those words coming out of her mouth. She didn't say them, but she was sure that was the message trying to be passed.

"Now, it's just a matter of locating the boy and bringing him to me.." Voldemort had still been speaking as the one sided war went on between Bellatrix and Rosalie. Rosalie snorted loudly at his comment, making many jump and look at her indignantly. Rosalie had been sitting next to The Dark Lord...at the head of the table.

**I guess being sex slave brought ****5-star benefits**.

Voldemort didn't say anything, but instead looked at her curiously.

"What? Do you need the boy to be one of your _servants _too?" She said this with mock innocence. Like she had no idea of whom the boy he spoke of was.

Voldemort just stated simply "I have enough servants." He gestured around the table at his Death Eaters. "No, I think I need the boy for something a bit _different_."

Rosalie's fake innocence immediately faltered and she responded coldly "Not that kind of servant, _My Lord. _No, No. The kind of servant I am...The _different _kind..."

Everyone's eyes jumped up immediately to their master. She wasn't supposed to say that...

It nearly seemed as though Rosalie was jealous. Like she resented the fact that Her Dark Lord was pursuing the boy. At least that's the way she made it seem. Surely though she knew that _That _was not the reason Voldemort wanted Harry Potter.

Voldemort knew exactly what she was doing. Getting him back. Exacting revenge by embarrassing him. Sullying his name in front of his faithful servants.

Still, she went on. "I mean you have me. And plenty...hmmmm... _more than willing _participants." With that, she looked expectantly at Bellatrix and made a sound by sucking her teeth. "Why would you need the boy? Hmmm? Well...Unless... of course..."

"**Enough**." Voldemort's breathing had quickened and his chest was heaving angrily. The Death Eaters tensed from their spots still around the table. Their master was horrible on his best days. If he was ever angered...

Yet still, Rosalie went on... "Does he turn you on? His glasses and pubescent body. Ohhhh and that scar... It's sexy, _isn't it_?"

Goyle looked up stupidly at Rosalie with shock and what seemed to be curiosity, Rosalie glanced at him then placed her elbows on the table and leaned over towards him. To get to Goyle, she had to angle herself right over Bellatrix whom, at the moment, she was completely ignoring. Her long black hair cascading down onto Bellatix's lap as she leaned towards Goyle's ear, she placed a hand to cover her mouth as it moved. Like a school girl telling a secret. Yet she whispered loudly so that everyone could hear exactly what she 'gossiped' about. "Yea...I think it's true. Why else would he be chasing this poor guy for fifteen years?! He must be some lover. Hey, and you know what else I heard--"

**SLAMM!**

Voldemort hit the table with his fist hard enough to make everyone jump. Everyone except for Rosalie Bryce that is. She had been expecting this reaction and welcomed it with open arms. He was going to feel the anger she had everyday.

Voldmort was twitching with anger. No one, _No one_ disrespected him in this way. Not this _little_ girl. He was Lord Voldemort. Trying to calm himself down to make out comprehensible words, all he sputtered out was, "You Dare?"

She sat up from 'whispering' into Goyle's ear and sat back into her chair to face the Dark Lord. No fear. No intimidation. Just indifference. He changed her completely. From the moment he laid his pale slender fingers on her...she had changed. She didn't even hate him. See, you had to care to hate.

"The _Chosen_ One... Voldemort's _Chosen_ One. The One He _Chose_... Sorry Bella, He _Chose_ The _Chosen _One. Better luck next time." Bella glared at her looking scandalized. This silly girl had the nerve to insult her master, than add her in it too? Never.

Rosalie stood and leaned into Bellatrix, her lips almost touching Bella's matted unkempt hair. "I heard you used to be quite the catch. What happened?" Rosalie then took a few stands of the ruined knots and whispered slowly, "Maybe if you had kept yourself groomed..."

Rosalie then rolled her eyes and hopped out of her chair. "I see that I'm causing an uproar...I should go..." With that she sauntered out of the hall passing each of Voldemort's 'fan club members' in turn.

"Bryce." Voldemort meant that for an order for her to return. He was the first to leave. Always. Yet still,_ Bryce_ continued to walk away from Voldemort. He was not her master. She belonged to no one.

Each glared at her in their own special way. Carrow with extreme disgusted hate. Shocked stupidity from Crabbe. And indescribable pure loathing from Bella. It was any other day with the Death Eaters.

The whole time her expression did not change - negligence. That's what she had learned to do living there for a while. At last, she got to the end of the table. She had been walking slow to take in everyone's sentiments. There, she met Draco. The traitor. The only one who was supposed to be looking out for her.

He looked dead, with a mix of self loathing and guilt. He didn't even look up to see Rosalie pass, but she could tell he was pin-pointing her movement. Rosalie looked at him, cocked her head to the side and bored a hole into him with her black eyes, her face expressionless. Slowly, like a frightened puppy dog, Draco looked up to stare into her eyes.

Upon what he saw, he almost gasped. There was nothing there. She was a soulless hallow with a broken spirit. Draco felt his heart clench and immediately looked away. _Bryce_ continued to walk out of the hall until she reached the hall doors. There she turned around and eyed each of the Death Eaters in turn. On her face was the ghost of a mischievous smirk. She brought her hand up to her mouth and kissed her palm. Then she quickly brought it down and slapped herself on the bottom.

"_See you upstairs Darling_."

* * *

Gotta love saucy brunettes ;) yupp yupp.

Still, sexual abuse is no joke. If you or someone you know is (or has been) harmed by a... **monster**, please seek help and confide. Don't protect the monsters. They're not worth it. And don't be scared. The only way to get the monster from your life is to tell. There are people put there that can help you. If you want, you can talk to me :)

Alright, alright. Enough of the depressing stuff. On with the show!!

Click.That.Button.That.Says.SubmitReview.


	3. No Such Rationality

No one's confused right?? Well, if you are, please _please _ask me to explain.

Add me on Myspace ;) & REVEIWWWWWWW.

I have nooo ownage on this amazin series...

* * *

_...how should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here_

_looking through the windows_.

Harry jolted awake breathing heavily. What had he just saw? Images from his dream passed through Harry's head like a sped up muggle film. What was that he saw?

In all of the ruckus of his awaking, Harry had also risen Ron from his deep slumber. He jumped up grabbing his wand. "What is it mate?" Ron scrutinized the room, as if he was expecting a Death Eater to surprise him by climbing from under the bed.

"No. It's alright, just a dream..." Harry breathed as he tried to figure out the importance of what he had just seen. Wiping the cold sweat off of his brow, Harry looked around the darkened bedroom he currently was sharing with his best mate. He continued to slow his breathing down and rationalize why the dream scared him so much. Was it a dream? Or was he connecting with Voldemort again. Chills ran down Harry's spine. Technically, he had not been in connection with Voldemort, he wasn't seeing from his eyes. Still his scar seared against his head.

"You- You're not in his head again, are you? Harry, Occlumency...you have to try..."

"I know, I know. You sound like Hermione." Harry sat back on his bed thinking about what he had just witnessed. Ron put his wand back down and plopped on the bed sighing.

Harry was proud that Ron had jumped up so quickly in response to possible danger. "You were good, mate- It's good that you're ready. In case anything happens."

Without the lights even on Harry could tell that Ron was glowing red. He could practically feel the heat radiating from him. "Yea.. It was nothing.. Have to be on guard.."

Both boys sat in silence for a while pondering their own thoughts. The sound of the September wind blowing against the window, making the house creak was all that could be heard on the utmost floor of the Weasley Burrow. The relentless wind shook Pidwidgeon's empty cage making both Harry and Ron jump, like a signal to start conversation.

"Harry, what did you see?"

Harry sighed, as he had been trying to figure it all out in his head. "They were having some sort of meeting, I think at the Malfoys' home."

"Yea, Dad said they were probably meeting there. 'Hear no evil' Ministry wouldn't dare to check there.."

"You see, but the thing is, I wasn't seeing from Voldemort's eyes. It was from someone else. A girl...They called her.. what was it? Bryce."

Harry tried to recall each memory from the dream so that he could describe them to Ron. "That's happened before, right? You not seeing from his side? There was that time with the snake."

"Yes, but this was different. I could hear her thoughts. She was one of his _victims._" Harry spat out the last word as if it was burning his tongue. Who would want to torture a little girl like that? Harry already knew that Voldemort was a monster, but this was a whole new type of cruelty. Harry sighed and turned in his bed to look at Ron's silhouette in the darkened room. He then explained everything that had been portrayed through Bryce's eyes from her beginning with Malfoy to her disrespectful exit on the Death Eater meeting.

Ron laughed lightly when Harry told her about the gesture of her smacking her bum at Voldemort. "She sounds like a real fire-cracker."

"Mhm... There was something else though. It seems like she had some sort of past relationship with Malfoy, but then everything changed. Like a new scene or something. Time progressed. Then she was sitting with Voldemort at the end of the table." Harry sighed as he prepared to relinquish the last bit of information to Ron. "When I heard her thoughts she said _'__**I guess being sex-slave brought benefits**__'." _

Not willing to dwell on that part to long, Harry continued before Ron could comment. "She said stuff about me too. Said she didn't know why Voldemort was after me in the first place. She was at the head at the table with him, but he must not tell her much."

Harry almost wished that Ron could see what Harry had so that he wouldn't have to explain it. Then again, it was painful to see all the things that he had, physically and emotionally, so he wouldn't wish that part on anyone.

After a long silence in which Harry for a split second incredulously thought Ron fell asleep, Ron spoke his voice shaking and hoarse. "She was a little girl?"

"I remember she compared herself to our age. She said she was a few years younger. Ohh!" Harry suddenly remembered the beginning of the dream. "She was a fourth year Slytherin." Harry was skeptical of why Ron was suddenly acting so...odd.

"So," Harry could tell Ron was about to blow up in the infamous Weasley display of anger. "She's what fourteen? And they pass her around their meetings like some sort of -of prostitute?" Ron's voice had not risen in volume yet. It was still steady and calm, but still held venomous anger. This, Harry thought, was even scarier than an angry screaming Ronald Weasley.

"They are perverted. Disgusting. She's only a little...What if it had been Ginny? She's younger than Ginny. I just can't imagine..." Ron's voice died out and he didn't yell as Harry thought he would have. Harry wished that he would start yelling though, so that he could be right about something. So far his expectations for people were in complete incongruity to what they actually did. Not once did he think that people would be so evil... to commit such a debasement on someone.

"There is no reason... A little girl. Ginny..."

Harry did not have a little sister so he did not know what Ron was feeling at the moment. He had a different relationship with Ginny entirely, but he still loved her with all his heart. What if they had done to Ginny? Harry was starting to feel sick. What if they had done that to Hermione? Harry was unwilling to believe it.

"It was probably just a nightmare. I haven't been in his head for a while, maybe my mind is just making things up and-"

"Harry you know that isn't true." Finality.

After a few minutes, Ron sighed and sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes wearily. Then, he stood and walked toward the bedroom door.

"Ron, where are you going?"

He sighed. "I'm going to check on my little sister."

* * *

Sigh... Gotta love Ron.

So review. EVERYONE! **Yes you**!

Even if you don't like it...I still wanna know.


	4. Fly Away

**_Let's fight._**

_Show me anger._

_Fierce fist, clutching onto air._

_Show me anything!_

_Just show me you care..._

* * *

Rising up from the ground, a throbbing crimson sphere blinded Harry as he opened his eyes.

It was morning.

Harry stayed laid down as he stared at the smirking Chudley Cannons players on Ron's otherwise blank ceiling. Harry wondered about when exactly he had fallen asleep. He remembered staring at the door Ron had closed as he left for a while. The door shut tight, leaving Harry to try to clear his thoughts for a dreamless night. Apparently, it had worked.

Lazily turning his head, Harry looked over to Ron's messy bed. He hadn't come back last night, and Harry wasn't much surprised. He figured Ron was too shaken to go back to sleep and stayed in the kitchen to eat.

When Ron had said he was going to check on Ginny, Harry knew that was only partly true. Sure, he had gone to check on his sister, but he had also gone to make sure that Hermione was alright.

Harry knew that the Burrow was safe, and there was no reason to go around inspecting, so he hadn't gotten up. The truth was though, Ron probably left just so he could see both girls, make sure they were still breathing. That was his baby sister and the girl he was in love with. And that's why Harry had not gotten up. He knew that Ron needed time alone to digest everything. It was different for Ron. He had grown up with a little girl around him his whole life. Seeing any little girl hurt made Ron hurt. The dream had affected him more.

The Dream. Harry tried so hard to fall asleep forgetting about the dream. Feeling nauseated thinking about it, he instead tried to focus on what the Sorting Hat had said earlier in the morning, decipher the significance. It didn't make for a better way to get to sleep. Nothing was working out well for Harry Potter.

It seemed that everything Harry held on to was just crumbling within his fingers. He had been prepared to go search for Horcruxes with Hermione and Ron. Then he gets an owl from McGonnagall to visit her at Hogwarts. Not wanting to be rude, Harry obliged and discovered Earth shattering news. After an endless tedious discussion with Hermione and Ron, Harry just wanted to go to sleep and think things through. Then he had it. The Dream. No, the Nightmare.

Harry didn't know whether to believe it or not. He wasn't going back on what he had said to Ron earlier: maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Or worse, Voldemort was. What if there really was a trapped girl that was being used by Voldemort? And who could he tell? Apparently, there was a traitor in the Order…

Groaning, Harry got out of bed and dressed quickly. It was still particularly early so he figured he would be the only one awake. Then maybe he could get his thoughts together enough to make sense when he talked. He was going to make sure he figured out what the Sorting Hat had meant and find out about that girl from his dream. He had to.

Walking down the stairs into the Burrow's den, Harry's eyebrows seemed to be fighting each other to be in the center of his face. Deep in thought, Harry halted to a stop as he saw a sight that he was sure would have made Mrs. Weasley gush. Ron was splayed out on the couch his feet on the ottoman in front of him. In his lap was a slumbering Hermione, her head rested in his chest, their hands entwined. Hermione's legs stretched over Ron's and his hand was holding her lower back.

Harry smiled slightly at his two best friends in their cozy position. Yet, most curiously, he found that he had a hollow empty feeling in his stomach. He missed that, what they had.

Harry thought of waking Ron and Hermione to save them from ensured embarrassment when the rest of the Weasleys awakened, but then thought better of it. He should let them enjoy their moment.

So caught up in his own head, Harry didn't hear the light footsteps coming down the stairs toward him until he looked up and saw a disgruntled Ginny Weasley behind him.

"Hermione? Where are-" Ginny stopped rubbing her eyes when she met Harry at the bottom of the stairs.

Harry who had been marveling Ginny's just-awake morning beauty quickly looked away, his eyes falling on the two occupants of the couch. Ginny followed Harry's gaze and smiled.

"'Bout time." Harry's hollow empty feeling grew bigger as he felt the girl he loved beside him. She smelled like a lavender soap, her messy ponytail was beautiful. But Harry knew he couldn't touch her. Deciding against creeping Ginny out with his exessive staring, he tried to focus on the forms of at Ron and Hermione. But... he couldn't really see them. Harry was seeing himself on that couch, holding the girl beside him. Holding Ginny.

Both Ginny and Harry stared absently at Ron and Hermione's sleeping forms, fake smiles trying to plaster their ways onto their lips. Harry blinked a few times to get back to reality, then looked over at Ginny. He certainly had not meant to break her heart; it was what needed to be done. Harry figured that Ginny should get on with her life, not tied down by a boyfriend who was marked for death. Plus, it would be less difficult letting go of a dead ex-boyfriend than a dead boyfriend. If he hurt her now, she wouldn't hurt later...

The two lovesick teenagers stood on the bottom step of the stairs, Harry looking at Ginny searching for a response, Ginny refusing to show him weakness.

"Love is beautiful," she muttered out, almost as if she was talking to herself. "I hope one day I'll find a guy to love me like that and one worthy enough for my love in return."

Harry felt as though someone had stabbed at his heart with a poisoned knife. Even if he were able to form words through the pain, he didn't know what to say. Had she really gotten over him that quickly?

"Those two," she waved absently toward the couch, "they have it. Love.."

"Ginny," Harry choked out. He was at least going to try to say something comforting, yet it was coming out defensive.

"Love is like a spring day." Now she wasn't looking at Harry anymore just staring at Ron and Hermione again with a blank expression. What the bloody hell was she talking about?

"Ginny? Are you being possessed again?" As stupid as it was, it was the first thing that could come out of his mouth. She had blank eyes and looked thoroughly pained, so Harry immediately figured the worse. Maybe it was better if she were posessed...then these earth shattering words wouldn't really be from her... Worried by her behavior, he reached for Ginny. "You haven't acted this way since-"

As Harry reached out for Ginny she swatted his hand away enraged, but still looking at Ron and Hermione, still sleeping.

"Butterflies come out on nice spring dies, you know. I love them...butterflies…they're so beautiful." Her voice was shaking and tears started to well up in Ginny's eyes. She sounded delusional. She brought her hand down from striking Harry and wrapped is around herself, her other arm following. "But, whenever you try to catch the butterflies, they fly away."

Suddenly, Harry understood. He was not entirely thickheaded. He knew that Ginny was trying to tell him something without actually saying it. Trying to get him to see what was hidden beneath the shadow of the words.

Ginny brought her hand up to her mouth and covered it, yet she still kept talking, this time a bit louder. "But if you really love the butterflies, you have to let them fly away." Harry soaked in her words, feeling dread plague his body. She was letting him go. This time she looked Harry in the eyes, moving closer to him... and for a single bliss second, Harry almost thought she would kiss him.

In the intense moment, they hadn't heard two occupants of the couch wake up...

"Wha? Wassgoinon?"

Ginny's lips were mere millimeters from Harry. "I have to let them fly away," she whispered, a tear rolling down toward her chin. Ginny turned from Harry and walked up the stairs, leaving a disheartened Harry and a confused Ron behind.

Harry never realized before how not having Ginny had affected him. Sure, he knew he was hurting and that he missed her, but he had never before felt that awful hallow feeling grow so large. Everything was piling up so high on Harry's lap and he just didn't know if he could take it anymore.

When Hermione and Ron had finally come around upon waking up, they flew away from each other like oppositely charged magnets. Red in the face, both started mumbling out excuses that were mostly incomprehensible by their volume. Harry did however catch little phrases that summarized everything: They were talking, they fell asleep, and nothing was meant by it.

Now, according to Ron, Hermione suffocatingly coiled herself around him like a serpent while she was sleeping, and he had been stuck. According to Hermione, Ron lifted her ragingly in his sleep like the rabid grizzly bear he was to use her as a source of warmth.

Naturally, Harry raised his hand up to make both halt their ridiculous accusations on each other to excuse their position. He already had a throbbing headache from depravation of sleep, a hollow sick feeling from his encounter with Ginny, hot stress from the past day; he did not need an enraged temper too.

"Harry? Are you alright? Are you seeing something else?" Hermione rushed over to Harry, holding her hand over her mouth, her eyes searching his face. Harry hadn't even realized he had been messaging his temples. He glanced pointedly at Ron with his eyebrow cocked for an explanation.

"I told her last night," Still red, Ron finished, "we a… we fell asleep talking about it."

"Mhmm…" Hermione nodded turning on her heel toward the couch again. "I just can't believe it. I know they're evil but…why?"

"I dunno. They're sick." Harry began to feel nauseous again. He walked over toward Ron and Hermione and decided that sitting on the wooden chair across from the couch would be a lot more comfortable than the actual cushy couch, considering the current (still bright red) occupants.

"I don't…For now, can we just not talk about that?" Surprised, Harry swung himself toward Ron. He didn't want to disscuss it? "Sorry, I just…."

"What about what the Sorting Hat said?" Hermione to the rescue.

Harry didn't mind focusing his attention to a different dilemma for the moment, but this one had been a bit over discussed. "Basically there's a traitor in the Order. Didn't we already beat this into the ground?"

Hermione looked shocked at this. Now, she was angry… "We didn't solve anything! Until we have the solution right in front of us, and reassurance that everything will be alright, we will keep discussing this, continue beating it into the ground, until it reaches Hades!"

Hermione's hair flew wild as she shook her head, her eyes blazing with determination. "Alright?!" Ron looked kind of scared, but he looked at her with admiration. She was right.

"Alright Hermione, you're right. So what do you think?"

Calming down a bit, Hermione looked back at the boys and settled herself for a long discussion.

"Hmmm…" Harry was happy that Hermione was no longer on edge. "How do you know the traitor is within the order? It may be something else…" She began pacing around the room, absentmindedly twirling long strands of her bushy hair around her fingers. She always did that when she was deep in thought. Or highly stressed out.

"Hermione, the hat said "A traitor within". Even McGonnagall agreed."

"Yes, but now as I think about it, I'm starting to wonder if it's about the Order. Maybe, it's something bigger, a lot more complicated. I wish I wrote down what the Hat said…"

Now Harry began to ponder. Maybe Hermione was right. A traitor somewhere else. But where? In the Ministry? At Hogwarts? At the Weasley Burrow? If this got any bigger, any more complicated, Harry would certainly burst.

* * *

This chapter was kinda fun. Hehe.

Aww Ginny. (tear) Tolda there was romantical stuffs!!

I am so serious now. REVIEW IT!!


	5. Eyes Open to Reality

Sorry!!! I know. It's been long. Ok. so here you go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Read and enjoy!

* * *

_Let us find perfection  
And nonsense in all we are.  
Save defects for later.  
We're angels for now.  
_

"Ahhh!" Harry's hand flew up to massage his searing scar.

"Harry!" Hermione had gotten into the habit of dropping everything and bolting over to Harry every time he seemed to be connecting with Voldemort. And every time she did this, for a split second, Ron would scowl ferociously. But only for a tiny second, which after, he joined Hermione in the nurturing of Harry.

"He's angry. That's all," Harry said indifferently as he continued to stare at the book in his grip. He hated being the center of everyone's activity. Hermione and Ron snuck an uncertain glance at each other and went back to what they had been doing.

"Alright then." They must have figured there was no use pushing Harry. He would just clamp up like a tortoise. Just like he always did.

Truth be told, Harry didn't know what he would have told Ron and Hermione if they had pressed him to divulge details. He had no idea what Voldemort was up to. Or even what had gotten him so angry. He just _felt_ it. Like he had before.

"Harry..." Ron was bright red, not uncommon, just uncalled for. Before either Harry could question his strange demeanor, Ron continued. He took in a deep breath, and let his question flow, almost as if he wanted no one to understand him so that the topic wouldn't have to be discussed. "Do you think...that....girl- is she alright? Maybe we should....tell...? Unsafe...." Ron couldn't go on.

Now Harry could see what had been making Ron act so strange for the past few hours. As Harry and Hermione conversed about everything from Quidditch to The Sorting Hat, Ron had sat there fidgeting nervously. Each time Ginny would walk in to grab a glass of pumpkin juice, Ron would jump up and insist his assistance, even when Ginny aggravatingly told him to bugger off.

Harry had known Ron had been flustered from the information he had revealed to Ron earlier, he just hadn't known saving the girl was on the agenda. Now, it seemed like the inevitable. It was the right thing to do. Harry felt like a useless prat for not thinking of it sooner.

"We should." Harry put his head into his hands and breathed deeply. This was going to be so hard to explain to all the rest of the Order. They all knew Harry (and Ron and Hermione apparently) had an unavoidable mission to go on, one needed to defeat Voldemort. This was something totally new. So different...but maybe...

"What if it's a decoy?" Hermione breathed. She took the words strait out of Harry's mind. "Like Voldemort is using this girl to get to Harry. He knows that you'll want to play hero...no offence, Harry."

"None taken." Hermione was on the same track Harry was. What if Voldemort was doing it again? Using the fact that Harry wanted everyone safe, just to get him to expose himself. He had done it before... And it had cost Harry his godfather...Harry didn't want to think about that anymore.

Ron stood up with a stern look on his face. "I'm not willing to risk this girl's fate on uncertainty." He rolled up his sleeves and turned to Harry and Hermione, grim looks on their faces. "There may be a girl there...and ...I just won't be able to take it if she's real...If he wants a fight...."

Ron stomped his foot and turned around. "The least we can do is tell a member of the order. They know some things we don't. Maybe they can help." Harry knew Ron to be determined when it came to fighting the enemies, but this was different. Ron looked pained. Like he couldn't stand knowing that the girl was unsafe. And he had not even personally known her...

"Everything's different when there's a child involved..." Ron trailed off and looked expectantly at his two best friends. He was right. Everything was different. Something needed to be done. Whether or not it was the Trio busting into the Malfoy Manor, someone needed to do it. Soon.

The Golden Trio spent well into the night discussing how they would begin their mission with this brief detour they were certainly going to make. For hours they sat in the Weasley Burrow going over every detail of how they were going to handle this newfound problem, and so far, they had nothing to show for it. They had no real plan. What were they to do? Burst into Malfoy's house demanding the girl be set free, "or else"?

And then there was what the hat has said. They tried as much as they could, but there was no getting around the fact that someone close might be a traitor. Who could they trust with this fact that a young girl was trapped in Voldemort's hiding place, being abused? Better yet, that she had some sort of mental connection with Harry? Plus, now they new for sure that Voldemort was hiding out at the Malfoys. If they happened to tell the wrong person, word could get back to Voldemort, and everything would be completely ruined.

As silly as it seemed, what the Sorting Hat had said really got to them. Their trust for the same people that lived their lives protecting them, and often saving their lives, was beginning to falter. All three of them felt tremendous guilt for that.

"You know..." Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione. He was beginning to think that she was over-analyzing things. Whenever she was struck with a problem in which she had no information on, she went crazy. In just one day alone, there were now two examples of this situation. So, today, she was twice as crazy. It was going to be pure hell for Ron and Harry until Hermione knew what to do. "...it said something about innocence. Uhmmm... "_The facade of innocence"... _like someone you might never suspect...?"

"Hermione, we're talking about someone in our inner circle. There's no one I could think of that I would ever suspect. Everyone looks just as innocent as the next."

"or just as guilty," Harry added glumly. He wasn't much in the mood for this conversation, but he thought he should add in his sullen thoughts as much as possible.

Hermione didn't appreciate it much and turned to glare at him, her bushy hair swinging violently in annoyance. "No need to be paranoid and think everyone's a criminal, Harry..."

"But isn't that what I do best?" Harry got up and walked toward the staircase to head to bed. Hermione just huffed behind him. He was tired, and for some implacable reason, was in a very foul mood. He was finished.

"Wait!" Ron stood up. He thought over his words in his head and then his shoulders slumped. "Harry might be right."

"What?" Harry was sort of surprised. He hadn't realized that he had said anything worth this reaction.

"The hat wouldn't make something as forewarning as that up." Ron shook his head sadly and continued. "I trust you guys. With my life. With everything."

He looked at Harry and Hermione with genuine eyes, which truly got his sentiment across. Ron might not always be good with words, but if he meant what he was saying, you could feel it.

"Maybe... this mission is just for us."

Harry leaned against the wall and took in Ron's words. He was completely right. If there was a traitor, then it was best they kept quiet. And even if there wasn't, the less people the told about this particular thing, the less were potentially put in danger. They were entering the Lion's Den. Voldemort's hideaway. Dozens of Death Eaters were in there welcoming them with open arms. And they were acting on impulse, on a figment of Harry's nightmares. To save a girl that may not even exist.

Harry began to feel queasy. He closed his eyes and imagined not going to save the girl. Hermione, Ron and himself were safe. Guaranteed. They were alive, able to move on with their hopes and dreams, at least for the time being. Everything seemed so perfect. Harry opened his eyes and looked at reality. Hermione and Ron were searching him for answers. Answers he didn't have yet.

"I'll give you a signal when it's time to go. Her time is running out, so it's going to be soon." Sure, if they didn't go, none of the trio would be put in danger, but they would have to live with that guilt of not trying forever. Saving her, or at least trying, was the right thing to do. And that's what Gryffindors did.

Ron gave a half smile of content that Harry had agreed with him. Hermione sighed and nodded sincerely.

"I guess we never really had a choice, ehh?" Harry asked his two comrades.

"No," Ron laughed. "It's what us Gryffindors do." The right thing.

* * *

Ok. There's ALOT MORE COMING! Review Pleaseee!!! I need feedback. Thanks!

Oh and this was dedicated to a certain "MJ" who left an amazing review for me. It really meant alot. Thank you MJ.

* * *


	6. Hell for Always

So, here's the next chapter. Thanks to **ObsessedRHShipper**, who reviewed!

Disclaimer: What do I own? Oh yeaa. Nothing.

_

* * *

_

_He didn't unbutton your blouse to see_

_a better view of your heart. _

_Well..._

_can't blame him for trying. _

"You have indeed humiliated me. But of course… that was your plan the whole time."

Bryce sat in the dark inner sanctum. You couldn't necessarily call it a bedroom. Bedrooms were peaceful, personal, made for slumber. Sure, this one had a bed...but no one slept.

"_You will listen as I talk, Bryce._" Immediately Rosalie's head flew up to look at her master, subconsciously. As much as she hated the power he held over her, it was undeniable. He had her.

Folding and unfolding her hands, Rosalie nervously kept her gaze on her lord. He walked over slowly, capturing her fear and illuminating it for the whole world to see.

As soon as her got over to Rosalie, he knelt in front of her grasping her hands, her tiny mitts seized by his slender fingers.

She tried to break free, attempting to pull her way out of his grasp. In the struggle, she fell to the floor and slumped into stillness. He leaned down and breathed into her ear, captivated on her scent. "Now, now." he whispered.

Rosalie harbored in a breath and gave in. She knew it was going to happen eventually, like it had just about every night. She was just hoping...praying that maybe the Potter kid would bust through and challenge her master to a dual so she wouldn't have to go through it for a night. Just for one night.

She directed her two identical lifeless black abysses to the monster above her and clenched her teeth. Finished.

* * *

"NOO!" Harry roared. Eyes tight shut, Harry found himself in the middle of the Burrow kitchen floor, not remembering how he got there. He opened his eyes with a pop and saw orange everywhere. Every Weasley had surrounded him after he had fallen during dinner, he figured. But Harry didn't have time for explanations or to assure everyone that he was alright. He had to save her.

"Harry..." Mr. Weasley was closest, leaning over Harry apprehensively. "Harry, what happened?"

Harry's eyes focused and he was able to look around. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were nearest to Harry surrounding the floor around him, sharing looks of fear, concern, and determination. Mrs. Weasley was close to tears next to the fireplace. Fred and George were no where in sight. Harry's guess is that they both flooed somewhere to get help from the Order.

The Order. The suspected traitor. The less people that knew of Voldemort (or the girl's) connection with Harry, the better.

Harry jumped up and grabbed Ron's sleeve, pulling him toward the staircase. He looked at Hermione as he passed, and naturally, she followed along, just as he desired. The three ran up to Ron's room and slammed the door, ignoring the shouts and calls from the rest of the family and the pounds of footsteps that were following them up the stairs. They could hear others arriving from the fireplace as Hermione put spells on the door to prevent anyone from entering or hearing what the spoke about, blocking out the desperate frenzied cries that started on the other side.

* * *

He blinked once them stared her strait in the eyes. Her eyes.. unapologetic, unmoving. Lifeless.

But the Dark Lord had no fear. He bored into her with a hint of...admiration.

"You're the devil." He whispered.

She leaned forward into his face and breathed, "**_Then I guess I'll see you in hell_."**

* * *

Their action was frantic and Hermione had tears flowing down her face. Suddenly it felt like they were all moving in slow motion, moving things, getting things for a mission, hiding things. Time was slowing and all that existed on Earth stopped to listen to the quickened breaths of the Trio. Their heartbeats in sync to a fast pace, a beath that matched the sound of running shoes hitting the ground. There was no need for words. They all knew what was going to happen, what they needed to do. Harry sat on the edge of his bed to gather his thoughts. Ron slowly swung Hermione around and stared down into her face. She closed her eyes as the tears fell out, and Ron brought his hand up to tenderly wipe them away until Hermione opened her eyes to him again and nodded gently.

Harry exhaled and spoke the obvious and inevitable, "It's time."

* * *

"My Lord, she cant have apparated. She's underage...and we've disabled her wand."

Voldemort turned on his heel to glare Malfoy in his terrorized face. There was no rationalizing with Lord Voldemort. "Then where is she?" He spat.

Lucius, grossly intimidated, like always, slunk back and clamped his mouth shut. Voldemort snarled and turned to continue stomping down the manor hall, Lucius just within reach of his cloak.

"Just disappeared. Drawing no detection at all. Nothing...It doesn't make sense..." Lucius whispered.

"We've underestimated her. She....She's not like the others." Translation: She doesn't fear me. That was the major problem. Voldemort was obviously frustrated with his own lack of knowledge and understanding. His inability to foresee her crossing him, to prevent her escape. Malfoy would risk his life to assure him that everything would turn out for the best.

"My Lord, maybe she is in alliances with Potter," he suggested.

When in doubt, blame Harry Potter.

Voldemort and Lucius had reached their destination: the dining hall in which they were to call a meeting to order. Voldemort kept walking and at last stopped at his reining chair at the head of the table.

"No." His expression was strangely thoughtful, contemplative. "She's too..._evil _to be in alliance with Saint Potter."

What happened then? Where was she? What was she?

He glanced at the chair beside his, Bryce's old chair...

and kicked it into the Malfoy manor Wall.

* * *

"Ahhh! Shit!" Harry's hand flew up to massage his searing scar, yet again.

"Oh no..." Hermione's tears were falling over the brim, but she remained collected as she made sure everything was getting packed.

"He's angry. _He's _angry. What does _he _have to be angry about?" Harry said enraged as he looked up to Ron and Hermione's faces as if they would know the answer.

Hermione and Ron just threw a desolate look to one another and continued to pack.

Harry didn't know what was going on in Voldemort's lair. He didn't even know if the girl was still safe. He had no idea what Voldemort was up to. Or even what had gotten him so angry. He just _felt _it. Like he had before. This put a fire beneath the trio as they got everything settled, ready to leave. Voldemort was angry, which could either be looked at in a positive light of an awful glooming light. It meant that the girl was still around to get him angry, but if he was angry enough, not for long. Time was running out.

* * *

" One of you knows where she went. Tell me where she went!" Voldemort was furious. After putting the Cruciatus Curse on just about every one of his Death Eaters, he still had no answers. Someone had to have seen or heard something.

"My Lord, please..." Carrow, twitched on the floor in pain, not even attempting to act tough and resist screaming.

Voldemort snarled and removed his wand from it's target. Not because he was showing mercy, oh no, but because he realized it was not time for recreation. It was time to get down to business.

He turned fully toward the younger Malfoy, his sleek blonde hair blocking his eyes from The Dark Lord. "Where did she come from?" It never had occurred to Voldemort to do a background check on this girl. She had just been a toy after all. He was able to sense danger. He was the Dark Lord. The greatest wizard to ever live. He had sensed no danger in this Rosalie Bryce girl. She had just been a toy...

"Hogwarts...as you requested," Draco Malfoy responded quietly. Draco had changed dismally. He had been quiet during meetings, hardly conversing with his fellow Death Eaters, limiting contact between Voldemort and himself. Now, he cut everyone off. Even his own father. He seemed out of place. He didn't belong with the Death Eaters.

"Where might she have gone? Any family? Friends?" Voldemort drilled questions at Draco, disappointed in his lack of concern over the Dark Lord's distress.

"I don't know." Draco then returned his attention back to the table. The table where he used to eat dinner with his parents. The table where he used to sit and color in his book with crayons as his mother hummed some tuneless song. The table that used to belong to his home...

Before Draco could blink once more, Voldemort was over to him, a slender pulsing hand gripping his neck. "Think."

* * *

"I'll bet that half the Order is outside that door by now," Hermione said quietly. She was sad. Harry knew that part of her didn't want to go put herself in danger. Hell, part of Harry didn't want to go. But all of Harry didn't want Hermione, or Ron for that matter, to go.

"Listen, Hermione..." Harry was throwing her a life jacket. Hermione Jean Granger's name was not on that prophecy. And neither was Ronald Billius Weasley's. "Both of you. You don't--"

Ron took a step toward Harry, his face set is stone. "Harry. We're going. And I'm not talking about just this time. I'm talking about every time. Always."

Always.

* * *

A lot of jumps in this one. Back and Forth between Voldemort and Harry. I hope it wasn't confusing. If it was, tell me. In the form of a review.

New thing! If you review, you get an early preview of the next chapter and a special thanks in the start of the story ( I've been doing that already in case you haven't noticed.) I need feedback if I'm gonna keep going and I would LOVE to hear what I can improve on, make more concise, what's good and to continue doing, and what to stop doing altogether. I don't care what you say, just say it.


	7. So Wrong

Alright. Here we go. Sorry for the super late update. Blehh.

I do nay own Harry Potter, y'all

So READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_And I've lost who I am_

__

And I can't understand

Why my heart is so broken

Rejecting your love

Without love gone... so wrong

Draco lay on the floor of his bedroom, broken. His eyes remained open, for it hurt him to shut them. All he could see was the Slytherin emblem, hung above his bed, because it hurt him to turn away. It all hurt. Everything. The Dark Lord punished Draco thoroughly. He punished Draco for all that had gone wrong with his victorious plan. He punished Draco for not knowing more about Rosalie Bryce, for inviting her into the Dark Lord's inner circle, for not knowing her current whereabouts He punished him hard. And Draco hurt.

Draco brought his hand up slowly, so he wouldn't injure an already hurting arm, to wipe his silver blonde hair, with newly hardened streaks of blood, out of his eyes. His eyes were dry, finally. When The Dark Lord had begun to punish him, Draco thought that he would feel no pain worse than the pain he felt when Rosalie looked into his eyes the day before. He was wrong. When the Dark Lord raised his wand to Draco, he thought that he wouldn't cry out, for he had cried all of his tears the weeks prior. He was wrong.

Draco remembered the first day he met Rosalie Bryce, about 2 years ago. It was in the Dungeons, where the Slytherins reside. He was half-heartedly practicing his transfigurations homework, when he saw a 2nd year looking faintly at him...

* * *

"What the hell are you looking at?" Draco wasn't exactly sure whether or not the young girl was staring at him, but it was fun to see the little children's frightened looks when he snapped at them.

"Please. No one was looking at you. No one's even thinking about you." The girl rolled her eyes and picked up a book from the table nearest her. Draco was taken aback. What the hell?

"Excuse me?" Draco leaned in closer to her and snarled. He glared at her and gave her a fierce look. He was sure it would send her running. He was wrong.

"You're excused. For your terrible manners," he girl said distantly. She hadn't even taken her eyes off of her book. Draco was visibly angry now. Who was this girl? Draco didn't really remember seeing her around the dungeons. But then again, since when did Draco Malfoy pay attention to the younger grades?

The girl was tan, maybe black, but he wasn't sure. She had long black hair that ran down her back as she sat with her legs tucked underneath her on the chair. She contrasted Draco. He was towering and muscular, she was short and petite. He was light and she was dark. His hair was nearly white, and hers was pitch black. He happened to be snarling and she had a faint smile on her lips. She tilted her head to the side, as she read further into her book, clearly ignoring Draco.

"Listen you little twerp. Look at me, I am your elder!" Draco stood over her, threatening her with his menacing presence. She hadn't even flinched. Perhaps if there weren't other people around he would have taught her a lesson, but for now he just wanted to scare her.

The girl rolled her eyes and got up. The top of her head only went up to Draco's chest. "Oh wipe that snarl off of your face." She started to walk away, but turned around and placed a hand on her hips and looked Draco square in the eyes. Her black ones reached his grey ones. "If you think I'm frightened of you, Draco Malfoy, you're wrong."

* * *

Draco sighed deeply at the memory and caught a slight scent of a Rose. The sweetest Rose. That of an angel. Of Rosalie. He would have sworn that she was right in front of him again, her head meeting his chest. But... He was wrong.


End file.
